Cat Club
'The Cat Club is a club at Akademi High School. ' Appearance This room is located in the eastern wing of the third floor. It has a big pink and white circular mat on the floor that takes up most of the room. There are two food bowls by a wall, and one water bowl. A pot stolen from the gardening club is in a corner filled with cat grass. There are four big cat scratchers next to each other with many holes, compartments, and toys. A quarter circle shaped curtain with a flap is in a corner and behind it is a litterbox. There is a box filled with many toys by a wall. There are shelves on three of the walls for cats to jump and walk on (no objects are placed on them). A magnetic metal basket is on a wall full of cat magazines and books. There is a bulletin board on a wall that has many cat posters, lists, and pictures on it. Joining the Club To join the club, Ayano will have to talk to Nekoshi Hikaru and select the "Join" option on the interaction wheel. Afterwards, she can participate in club activities. After joining the club, Ayano will wear a "kawaii" cat ear headband on her head. Benefits Ayano will be able to communicate with cats, and will be able to play with the members' cats in the room. Playing with the cats increases sanity if you lost any, but you can only do it once a day. Ayano will be able to have kittens follow her around the school, and they can hold a knife in their mouths if all of her weapon slots are full. Ayano also would be able to interact with the gray and white cat outside the school. If Ayano participates in club activities at least once, the members will trust her and will allow Ayano to walk their cat in the halls. If Ayano is walking a cat, she can feed it treats. Ayano can also kill a cat. She can use the corpse by burying the kitten corpse to distract police dogs from finding a corpse in the garden. Ayano can pick up a cat in her arms and walk or run with the cat. Use Everyday, the five club members will enter the Cat Club and do various activities in the room. All five members own a cat, and will bring their cat to school every day to the Cat Club room. Members of the Cat Club will occasionally walk out of the room and walk around the halls with their cat on a leash. They do this somewhat like the Science Club does. Sometimes they will stop in the halls to feed a treat to their cat and then keep walking. If Ayano participates in club activities, she will play with the cats from 5:00 PM to 6:00 PM. Kittens will occasionally walk out of the room because of the doors are automatic, and members will not notice it for a bit, and will then walk out to find it. Ayano is then able to interact with the cat when a cat walks out unattended. If Ayano kills a kitten while a member of the Cat Club witnesses it, the member will switch to the heroic persona and will fight Ayano in the fighting minigame. If a member finds one of the cats dead, the member will run to a teacher and alert her. From then on, the case will be treated like a murder, but for a felicide (murder of a cat) instead of homocide. The Cat Club members feed the gray and white stray cat outside of the school, and one member walks outside everyday to check on the cat. Members * Nekoshi Hikaru (Club leader) * Tsume Kegawa (Vice club leader) * Kohaku Nagitora * Kitino Ashi * Ayano Aishi (Player Choice) Leaving and Disbanding Ayano will be kicked out if a member sees her kill another student or a cat. She will also be kicked out if she does not participate in club activities at least once a week. If the president dies, goes missing, or if there are less than five members, the club will disband. Once the club closes, the door to the room will be locked. Ayano can also request permission to leave, but once she leaves, she can never join again. Trivia * There are rumors that all of the members of the Cat Club are secretly also dog haters. * One of the cats is missing whiskers on the right side of its snout. It is unknown if it was born like this, or something happened... * There was once a group of students that wanted to form a dog club to rival the Cat Club, but their club was denied by the school faculty because they said it would take more work, cost, and effort into it. Category:Clubs Category:Fan Clubs